


Burning can only lead to pain

by cuspidate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Death, Really morbid stuff tbh, a bit of gore tho its not graphic or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuspidate/pseuds/cuspidate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her grip on her trusty chainsaw tightened, and her muscles were getting stiffer every second, bracing themselves as if they knew what was to happen next. They probably did, as did she. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little fic from Kanaya's pov I wrote based on the last flash where literally everyone dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning can only lead to pain

It was all so fleeting.  
  
Chainsaw in hands, Kanaya was there, ready to kill yet again. It’d been a few sweeps since the last time she was ready to kill someone (Someone she considered a friend.), but now everything was happening all over again. The rush of adrenaline, the lack of hesitation and utter motivation on her part, all of her senses heightened to the maximum as she got ready for a confrontation that had no choice but to be absolutely deadly.  
  
As her light steps echoed on the stone, completely focused on her target, all she could think of was how it was him, it was him who caused all that pain, it was his fault they were all in misery. Everything in her mind ordered her to do what she knew she was ready to do, and had frankly been wanting to, as much as she’d prefer not to admit it. It didn’t matter anyway, what she wanted.  
  
Her grip on her trusty chainsaw tightened, and her muscles were getting stiffer every second, bracing themselves as if they knew what was to happen next. They probably did, as did she.  
  
And that’s when he did it.  
  
From the corner of her eye a shadow was noticeable, which caused her to turn to her side while running. Karkat, who’d been running alongside her (Albeit a bit more slowly.), was catching up to her. Everything she could think of was that this was a bad idea as he ran past her, and all she could do was stare as he went on ahead of her. She pushed her muscles, but they wouldn’t budge: She had no idea what was causing Karkat to be able to go so fast, but she couldn’t catch up to him. She still blames herself for that.  
  
In front of her, as he still sped up with unknown strength, she had no choice but to keep running as his side turned to his back, and he grew more and more distant of her. Had she known that’d be permanent, she surely would’ve done something. Screamed out to him, woken him up from the daze he found himself at. His staring straight was so filled with rage, she should’ve known automatically that it was a bad idea. But she didn’t, she couldn’t of.  
  
As he ran, she watched him and felt as if she could notice everything else. The weight of her chainsaw, the noises of their steps, the feeling of heat emanating off the bright red lava, even that bastard’s breathing as he watched intently, a sick grin plastered all over his face. Everything was so very clear to her, so very easy for her to sense. Her heightened perception helped her realize when to jump and what to avoid significantly easier, running through the unstable ground of the rock in ease and not even worrying about the possibility of falling down. She had more important matters to attend to, and they were right in front of her, so that’s where she’d go.  
  
When he arrived at his destination, at HER destination, when he took the jump. When that happened. Everything happened so fast, it only took a few seconds. Tick tock tick tock, GONE. Everything, in a span of a few seconds, had been done with.  
  
Karkat’s jump, his motivation that surely exceeded hers, she watched them. She watched as he jumped towards who was once his moirail, surely in anger and bitterness. She watched said man grab him, and she watched her best friend get stabbed twice with another one of her friend’s weapon. The alluring bright red blood gushed out as the boy she’d come to care so much for wriggled in pain. And then he just… fell.  
  
Was dropped would be a more accurate description, of course. But while he began his hellish descent, the only word her thinkpan could think of was “fell”. “Fell” into certain death. “Fell” out of her reach. “Fell” into where only despair could reach. Everything happened so fast as he disappeared into the burning hell, but to her it took sweeps, just as long as all the sweeps she’d spent alongside him.  
  
The boy she’d seen grow up and mature, the one she’d so carefully nurtured. The one she laughed with, shared despair with, spent time with, consoled, got consoled by. The one boy she’d considered closest for her for a while, the only one of her species still alive that she could talk to. While Terezi was buried in her own business, Karkat was there and he’s the one she went to. When Rose was in as terrible of a condition as Terezi was, they could spend time with each other. She was never the one most important to him, and she was okay with that as long as she could still be with him. She wasn’t even sure who the most important person to her was. But even that was taken away from her.  
  
She’d hesitate, if what striked her first had been sorrow. If she could’ve completely process what’d happened in front of her eyes, she would’ve stopped dead on tracks. But once again she didn’t, she couldn’t. In her mind, there was only rage burning as hot as the flames that engulfed Karkat for the last time. Everything she could think of is how she was so very tired of the same fucking person taking so much she’d held dear away from her. She couldn’t think, she just acted.  
  
It’d be a lie if she said cutting that hateful person in half didn’t bring her a sick sense of satisfaction. The feeling of flesh being torn open (More importantly, the flesh of THAT PERSON.) was all too familiar of a feeling, and it wasn’t unpleasant. It might’ve been after she dwelled on it for a while, but at that moment her satisfaction was real. Of course, she wouldn’t have time to dwell on it, at all.  
  
She turned around, looking at where her dearest friend had felt with a small glimpse of hope that he’d still be there, that she could somehow pull him up and help him and heal him so that everything’d be all right again. Of course, that was absolutely in vain. There was nothing of him to be seen, nothing left for her to even mourn over. The feeling of impersonality that the lava suddenly caused on her was anything but expected. For something that burns in such intensity to be seen by her as cold, surely that’d take a lot.  
  
But what happened WAS a lot.  
  
Turning away from the place Karkat’d be last ever seen, she looked up at the bright light that blinded her vision with such intensity that it resembled the very flames that took away her friend. The rays were so very colorful, but were nothing besides deadly. That much, she knew to expect.  
  
As she sat there, stunned by the light, she realized there was nothing she could do. There was nowhere to turn to, nothing to do to defend herself. There was no fight to put up against a burning ray that came towards you. It had no feelings or conscience. It could only destroy, as it would to her.  
  
When the time came, the smell of burning skin was overcome by the overwhelming despair she felt. She didn’t want to die, not in that way or in other! Everything she’d worked for, everything she’d done to save her population, it couldn’t have been all to waste, not after she even revived for it.  
  
As the ray hit her, however, those thoughts left her as well as any hope.  
  
Her uselessness was mockable, her inability to do anything to avoid her own death. In the end, she’d die in the most ridiculous manner, not in an honorable fight but with a misplaced shooting that was not even meant to kill her. The patheticness of the situation hit her like a rock, just as the one she was standing on. She briefly wondered if it’d get incinerated too.  
  
This was all in a few seconds, as she waited for the death that was certain. And as it came, a morbid sense of calmness washed upon her. If there was nothing for her to do, she might as well accept it as it is, right? So that’s what she did.  
  
When the blinding light consumed her whole, the dream bubbles didn’t seem like that unpleasant of a place.

  


**Author's Note:**

> so yeah thanks for reading as im assuming you did  
> ill probably get into writing more solid stuff from now on (this is old) and also from fandoms that arent homestuck as well !!


End file.
